harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ignotus Peverell's son
Really? Should we really assume that the son did exist? If I remember correctly, he is only mentioned in the Tale of the Brotherrs, which is just a fairy tale. The wiki currently states Ígnotus had a son, but it's also possible that he had a daughter.--Rodolphus 17:59, January 19, 2011 (UTC) No ignotus did not had a daughter , he had only a son who ignotus gave the cloke . 15:55, August 17, 2012 (UTC) The thing is: A fairy tale claims that the cloak was given to a son. It is equally possible that Ignotus didn´t have a son at all.--Rodolphus (talk) 15:58, August 17, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, it is a fairy tale. But it is a fairy tale written specifically by JKR. As such it is canon that Ignotus had a son who inherited the cloak and it defies belief that she would have made a mistake about such a thing when she gave such detailed thought to the entire Potter genealogy. Wva (talk) 18:51, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Bumping.--Rodolphus (talk) 17:34, August 15, 2015 (UTC) With the recent information provided on Pottermore, we learned that Ignotus did have a son, who had a daugher name Ionathe. We know Ignotus had a son because Ionathe maiden name is Peverell. If Ignotus had a daughter, than Ionathe would have a different maiden name. But what we've learned was Ignotus's son did not inherrited the Invisibility Cloak from Ignotus; Ionathe inherrited from Ignotus, her grandfather. Seasrmar (talk) 18:46, October 31, 2015 (UTC) : Pottermore never says that. It can possibly be read that way, however with the canon that the cloak was passed on to his son, the better reading is that it was first inherited by Ignotus' un-named son, and then by Iolanthe. Again, it never says that she directly inherited the cloak from her grandfather. Read again carefully. It says she "had inherited her grandfather's invisibiliity cloak." That does not mean that she necessarily inherited directly from him : If the Pottermore article was the only information we had on this, then it would be conceivable she inherited directly. However, consistency with the "Tales of the Three Brothers' - written by JKR and still canon - demands that it be read with Ignout's son inheriting the cloak, and then on his death - with no direct male heirs - it went to his daughter. That version does not contradict anything in the Pottermore article. : Wva (talk) 18:53, October 31, 2015 (UTC) : So then according to you Death really gave the brothers three Deathly Hallows? I rather believe what Dumbledore believe, that the Peverell were very skill in the magical art and able to craft those items themselves. Also, like I said on Ignotus talk page. The Pottermore article further said "From this time on, the cloak was handed down to the eldest in each new generation." This was after Iolanthe inherited the cloak. It was after this when it was handed from one generation to the next. Previously, it could have skip a generation: Ignotus to Iolanthe. Seasrmar (talk) 19:08, October 31, 2015 (UTC)